


night terrors

by rouletteagenda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brief Mention Of Gundham's Mother, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It might not have been real but it sure felt like it, M/M, Nekomaru Nidai (Mentioned) - Freeform, Night Terrors, Panic Attack, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, but komaeda is there to help, gundham isnt doing too well, komaeda is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/pseuds/rouletteagenda
Summary: Ever since he had woken up from the Neo World Program, Gundham's been having night terrors about his execution.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Nagito Komaeda/Gundham Tanaka, Roulette - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing and i wanted to add more content to the Nagito/Gundham tag :)

_They're getting closer. Closer closer closer- please don't hurt themplease nononono godfucking dammit I dont want to die I dont want more death pleasefucking look away pleasefuck I'm supposed to be the last one please don't let them look at me fuckfuckfuckFUCK I'm sorry Sonia I'm sorrynekomaru I'm sorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry- __SMASH___

_____ _

He shot awake, breath caught in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes.

_____ _

Ever since he had woken up from the Neo World Program, Gundham's been having night terrors about his execution. Nekomaru had come up to him sometime after they got their bearings and told him he was glad they had gotten the others out of that Funhouse, and that he held no ill will toward him. Honestly, Gundham had almost started crying when Nekomaru told him that and he felt better about what he had done, if only a little, but that didn't stop the night terrors.

_____ _

His hands shot up to his mouth in an attempt to stop his whimpers. Despite his efforts, tears began to drip down his cheeks and onto the crumpled sheets below him. _'You are being pathetic'_ The voice in his mind spat _'I can still feel my ribs breaking'_ His body shook _'I can't breathe'_ The person next to him began to shift around _'I want it to stop, please'_

_____ _

"...Gundham..?" A familiar voice groaned out in the room. Fuck. He couldn't let his lover see him like this. He needed to breathe. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Komaeda asked, hand hovering lightly above Gundham's shoulder. "I-" He tried to speak, tell his clover he was fine, but as soon as he opened his mouth, sobs poured out as he crumpled completely. "Gundham? Hey, It's gonna be okay, look at me. Hey" Komaeda carefully placed his hand on Gundham's shoulder, but before Komaeda could say anything to comfort the crying boy, he let out a shaky sob as he collapsed into Komaeda's chest. His fingers curled around the soft fabric desperately, like he was afraid the white haired boy would vanish. "Shhh. I'm here, otter. I'm not going anywhere" Komaeda cooed softly while rubbing small circles into his back. Gundham had only held onto him tighter while his body shook. How long had it been since someone held him like this while he cried? He only had his animals after his mother passed away, and he never had many friends before attending Hope's Peak. 

_____ _

The lighter haired boy continued to shush him softly and rub his back while he cried, never stopping for a second or ridiculing him for his tears. After a while, Gundham had started to calm down, his sobs died down to light hiccups and he wasn't shaking as hard as before. "I'm sorry you had to see me in su-such a way, clover" Gundham sniffled "What are you apologizing for, Gundham? You didn't do anything wrong" The other boy said, a little confused "..For burdening you with my pitiful sorrows at this time of night" He shifted around so he was sitting up a little straighter.

_____ _

"You could never be a burden to me! A symbol of hope such as yourself could never burden me with anything!" Komaeda quickly said, getting a weak laugh out of Gundham "Are you not also a symbol of hope, cursed king?""I suppose I am, but I could never be on the same level of-" He had started before cutting himself off "That's not important right now. What's important right now is you, Gundham" The boy said before gently wrapping his arms back around Gundham "Are you okay?" He knew it was coming, but he certainly wasn't prepared for it "I'm not quite sure" He said softly "Was it a bad dream?" Komaeda asked gently. Gundhams breath caught in his throat as he thought about it again. His ribs were breaking and he couldn't move- "You don't have to tell me about it, if you don't want to" The light haired boy said after noticing the way Gundham's breathing became a little ragged. "...Thank you." He said in a quiet voice.

_____ _

_____ _

After carefully intertwining their fingers, Komaeda leaned down and kissed the corner of Gundham's mouth softly "Do you want to go take a shower? It might help you feel a little better" "Would you care to join me, clover?" The other boys cheeks turned pink and he smiled "That sounds nice" He didn't want to move but a hot shower would make for a good start to the day. Both boys had gotten up to gather their clothes in a comfortable silence. Gundham was focused on finding his socks before Komaeda spoke "We're up earlier than usual, would you like to have breakfast after we shower?" He said "We deserve a breakfast fit for kings, dear clover!" Gundham spoke with a laugh. Komaeda started laughing, too. Gundham thinks it might just be his favorite sound in the world.

_____ _

As they walked into the bathroom, Gundham spoke up again "My cursed king?""Hm?" He took a small breath before placing his clothes down and settling his hands on his lovers shoulders "Thank you" Komaeda's eyes softened as he gently placed his hands on Gundham's face "Of course, love" He kissed him again, slowly, before removing his hands and walking toward the shower.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! i wrote this at 4 am while i couldnt sleep and think it turned out pretty okay


End file.
